


Pete's Love Life

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Pete & Patrick's Girl [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Kinks, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete finds a girl whose on the same playing field as him. What will transpire between them that night in the quiet hotel room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete's Love Life

¡Fall Out Boy!

Being gentle, wasn't in either Pete nor Sam's dictionary, the moment they started kissing did they realize it. Both liked being in charge, rough with their counterpart. Pete was sick of going easy on girls who couldn't take his relentless rough housing. Sam was sick of having to bottom because the meat head she managed to lure in would get butt hurt about his pride, or dominance. She always found all of Fall Out Boy hot, but Pete stuck out most. He screamed submission, granted his bad boy look. Sam was young, fifteen & glad Pete was her toy for tonight. Pete smiled wickedly at the teen seductress, leaning in he whispered;

"Let's take this somewhere more, private darling," he purred feeling on top of the world. Sam noticed the triumphant look flash in his clouded hazel eyes, she merely smiled softly, shyly & nodded.

***

Pete turned to find Sam already topless, nice sized breasts & a neon green bra with lace decorating it the only thing stopping his exploration. She gracefully walked over to him, for a tomboy she was hot. Light brown hair styled much like his own, she wore no makeup, skin a caramel color, slightly lighter then his. He known she must have been mixed.

"So, who bottoms?" Pete asked closing the space between them. Hands already on her hips, chapped lips peppering kissed to the side of her neck. Sam thought about it for a moment, answer decided long ago.

"You Wentz," Sam responded. Pete looked at her, hazel eyes reflecting some anger before a playful chuckle fell from his lips.

"You're kiddin', right babe?" Pete asked. Sam shook her head, "What the fuck? I'm Pete fucking Wentz of Fall Out Boy!" He said outraged. Pete could feel his dominant side roaring to life, his submissiveness subsiding.

"Looks like no sex then?" Sam questioned taking a seat in a nearby recliner. Her small hands resting on her lap, & slim fingers threading together. Brown eyes intent on the annoyed male before her. Pete unclenched his fists & looked at the teen.

"Fine. Just get the fuck over here," he commanded. A small part of him deviled at the fact she obeyed. Sam slung her arms around his neck, two chaste kisses, then one hard one placed on his thin lips. Pete couldn't help but groan into Sam's mouth as she nipped harshly at his bottom lip.

"Well, eager aren't we?" Teased Sam. Her voice snapped Pete out of his trans like state, he realized he was starting to submit. He quickly grabbed both her wrists, & threw her into the wall, attacking her slender neck with vicious bites. Sam's breathing hitched at the uncalled for roughness, then again she quite enjoyed it. 'Time to break him,' she thought deviously. While distracted with her neck, Sam groped Pete through his pants. He groaned & threw back his head, Sam flipped them & pinned Pete to the wall.

"Hey! I'm in charge!" Pete whined & tried freeing his wrists. Sam chuckled & placed a small kiss to his jawline.

"Nah, far from it this time buddy boy," she murmured into the exposed skin of his neck, "Submit & I promise to be gentle... maybe." A shiver raced through Pete's spine at the menacingly low tone of Sam's words. They weighted heavy with sincereness.

Pete's eyes burned with rebellion, "I listen to no one." He seethed, fighting for leverage. She was pretty strong though. Sam growled & bit down harshly on Pete's pulse point, a groan falling from his mouth in protest.

"You listen to me Kingston. Or no getting off, fuck you being famous, you supposedly high & mighty, smug bastard," Sam hissed deadly against his ear. Pete stilled, he finally realized it. She was in charge. Not him. To her he was just another guy, not a rock star, just some quick fuck. Sam smiled, a gleam in her brown eyes as she kissed him chastely on the lips. "Good boy. Now, wrap you're legs around me."

"Okay." He breathed, legs already in action. Pete met her eyes, they were dark & pupils blown. Sam pushed him further into the wall, peppering kisses to his sweat slick neck. Tasting him. Allowing his scent to cloud her. Sam pulled away, hands finding his back pockets to slide in & grip his ass harshly. He groaned, arching back into her hands as they massaged his ass. Sam turned carrying him to the bed where she dropped him. Pete bounced, hands out to recline on. Sam took a seat back in the chair (on the other side of the room).

"Remove you're shirt slut. Pants too," she commanded with a slight wave of her hand. It made Pete's dick jump. He liked the way she treated him. Hell, he loved it. Pete slid his wife beater off his sweat drenched body, tossing it somewhere in the corner before snaking his hands to his belt. He fumbled with the belt buckle, Sam grinned small at the frustrated noises Pete made.

"Finally," Pete said as he ripped his pants from his legs, flinging them away as well. He watched where they landed before looking back at Sam. She smiled softly at him, making a hand gesture. Pete squinted at her, dark brows furrowed in confusion until a light went off. He crawled over to her, sitting on his legs before her. Hands on his lap but wishing to explore her young, petite frame. He didn't dare move for fear of disappointing the one person who seemed to understand him. Judgement never surpassing her brown intelligent, calculating eyes. Sam grinned down at her new pet. Whether he'd last what she had planned for him, that was on him & his will to please; to obey. She cupped his stubble covered jaw with a soft hand; he pushed into the touch, sighing in contentment.

"Come here Pete," she said calmly, hand falling from his face to pat her leg. Pete happily rose up & managed to fit onto her lap. Pete gained weight over the years of touring, it made him more appealing to Sam. She indulged in squeezing his thick sides, feeling the warm (almost scolding) flesh beneath her hands. Pete purred lowly, twisting like a cat in heat as he sat on her lap.

"Please." He murmured when she finally stopped, Pete panted as he hid his face in her neck. The chilled skin of Sam's neck tingling as his breath tickled the area. She curled her fingers in his dark hair & yanked his head backwards pulling a throaty moan from him. Sam pressed her mouth to his neck, baring her teeth against the column of his throat.

"Please, what? What do you want me to do?" Sam asked. "Jerk you off? Suck you're pretty little cock? Kiss you til you're brain dead?" She asked teasingly. Pete responded with a whimper, "Peter Panda, speak. Use you're words, hun."

"Anything," he said breathless, now even his boxer briefs too tight. "Anything you want." He said shameless. Sam met his hazed over eyes, the corner of her lip tugging skyward.

"Anything eh? Pretty daring, I give you credit. On the bed, completely spread," Sam said playfully. Her fingertips brushing the skin of Pete's arm, he quickly stumbled to the queen sized bed, the skin of his arm tingling. He laid down without hesitation, lifting his head to watch Sam disappear into the kitchen then return. A small bowl in hand with a wooden spoon sitting in the contents of the bowl.

"What's that?" He asked quietly, the haze over his eyes fading. He watched intently. Sam stuck her finger into the bowl before pulling it out & sucking into her mouth. She smiled around her finger.

"My weakness. Chocolate- well, normal chocolate- this is melted," she replied shifting the bowl into one hand. Pete's expression calmed. Sam crawled onto the bed besides Pete, before shifting the bowl into the other hand using her free hand to balance herself, & swing her leg over his waist to straddle him all in one fluid motion. Pete verbally moaned at the mouth watering sight above him.

"For wha- ah!" He yelped as the hot, liquid delicacy touched the skin of his chest. Pete gripped the sheets, watching through watery eyes as Sam used the spoon to drizzling the chocolate onto his exposed skin. She smirked & shimmed further down him, she sat the bowl off the side & allowed the chocolate to cool down.

"Mmm, chocolate & rock stars, not a bad combo... presentation wise any who," she murmured more to herself but Pete heard clearly. He couldn't help but snort in amusement. Then something warm, wet hit his stomach, tracing where the chocolate now laid. He looked (not surprised at all) to find Sam's tongue the cause of the problem. She lapped at the chocolate, nibbling on the pieces stuck to his stomach & sweeping up the others with just her mouth. She braced herself on either side of his waist by her arms, smiling up at him innocently. Pete knew if he was in charge she'd be on her knees right now, blowing him, allowing him to face-fuck her. But no, he was too weak & quite frankly- he enjoyed it.

Pete looked at her as she leaned away, "Delicious, I hope?" He questioned. Sam couldn't refuse the smile tugging at her lips. She nodded, fingertips running over the skin of his legs & thighs, Pete wanted so desperately to have her hands elsewhere.

"Delicious indeed my dear Peter. On you're knees... please," Sam commanded politely. Pete smiled crookedly but did as asked, Sam's eyes teetered over his back as the muscles moved beneath his dark skin. It was erotic to Sam's young eyes. Pete had no intention of disobeying his seductress. A chill shot through him as she drug her fingers up & down his spine. Sam smiled to herself, by now her "friend" usually left. She was overjoyed by Pete's stay, placing delicate kisses to his shoulder blades & lower back, nibbling on patches of skin as she went. Pete making high pitched keening noises & sharp intakes of breath signalling Sam to continue her assault.

Pete lowered his hips, grinding them down against the sheets of the bed. "Sammy, baby please," he begged trying to get enough friction to get off. He yelped when sea responded by pouring more of the melted chocolate on his shoulder blades, he hissed in the pleasurable, pain filled torture. "Please baby, torture me, mark me." He whined. Sam sucked at the chocolate, leaving hickeys on his shoulders & trailing her fingers over the marks as she made new ones.

"Worst thing to say to me," she growled against his ear. "Stay still or else..." same voice faded & she was gone. Pete thought she left. Then, something hit his back, it stung but in a good way. He hissed out, hands clawing at the sheets as it cracked against his back once more. He already knowing he was going to have lash marks. Pete scrunched up his shoulders & rolled over, his skin on fire as it rubbed against the fine silk covers. He moaned. Sam stop at the foot of the bed, a whip in hand, her bra long gone. She smirked down at Pete.

"Fuck you're hot. C'mon I'm inpatient & want to be buried balls deep in you," Pete breathed out. Sam had to agree he wanted that too, then again... maybe next time? She did ache for him in her but she was better controlled then the horny male before her. Sam held up a hand, using her pointer finger in the 'come here' notion. Pete fell once as he scrambled to get to her. He kneeled in front of her, eyes pleading silently. Sam nodded. Automatically Pete's hands rested on her bare waist, feeling the soft & oh so silky skin beneath his fingers. Her breath hitched as he trailed his hands up, his calloused hands feeling so beautiful against her skin. Sam let out a quirt moan. Pete took no notice. His eyes flickered up to same blown pupils, he licked his lips.

Sam caught his gaze, "Yes?" She questioned teasingly, giving a swish of her hips. Pete's grip tightened on them, grounding her to that spot. He didn't say anything, he let his question be exchanged through his open eyes. "Fine." She grumbled. Pete scooted forward, licking up from Sam's shorts, past her navel, to her chest, neck, & finally met her lips. He dominated the kiss with fierce bites & licks at her swollen lips, her hands trailed to his boxer briefs tugging them down enough to expose his ass. Sam purred against his ear & squeezed his ass harshly. Pete groaned into her neck, & bit down on the juncture where collarbone, & shoulder met forcing her to retaliate the noise. Her hands dropped from his ass & she quickly dropped to her knees in front of him. Pete whined in anticipation as she painstakingly slid his boxers down his legs.

"Hurry up," Pete commented absentmindedly. Sam glared up at him & he quickly apologized. She finally wrapped a hand around the base of his throbbing cock, it screamed attention as it jutted proudly from Pete's pelvis.

"Ready?" She said lowly, brown eyes dark & pupil covering much of the surface area of her iris'. Pete nodded highly & Sam was quick to engulf the red head of his cock in her moist cavern known as her mouth. She picked up from he base to the head, hand massaging him as she tongued down his head, pressing said tongue to the slit of his head. She swiped away some precome as her ministration continued at a slow, aggravating pace. He glowered down at the girl as she pulled off, Pete was ready to burst.

"Please..." he whined hopeless. Mind too clouded over in estascy to care how pathetic he sounded. He wanted the pain. He wanted the pleasure. He wanted the forbidden romance. He wanted her. Sam glanced at him once more before bobbing her head up & down, Pete watched her. He mesmerized by the sight of Sam on her knees, plump lips stretched over his dick, spit collecting at the corners of her lips & he'd never thought it could look so hot. Yet, she pulled it off like a model as they strutted down the catwalk. And like that. He came down her throat, it was the best orgasm he ever experienced.

"Well?" Sam asked looking up at him. Her hand loose around his now deflating cock, her smile warm & innocent. Pete pulled her up. & kissed her, slithering his tongue into her mouth to taste himself. Sam moaned into his mouth as he kneaded one of her breast with his rough hand.

"Have you're way with me my dear." He responded & pulled away. Sam's eyes flashed dangerously & Pete squeaked when she gripped his hair, slamming his head against a nearby wall. She pinned him there, something was slipped around his neck. He didn't dare move to feel what the foreign object was. Sam's weight was gone from his body but the fear, & adrenaline coursing through his veins real. He herd her chuckled before the whip struck his back, he arched against the wall. It was hot, & a turn on, & everything Pete wanted but didn't want to admit. He bit his lip as Sam hit him five more times. Then she was behind him. Muttering soft, sincere apologies into his ear as she lightly stroked over the sure to be welts.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it, you know I didn't. I swear- I'd never harm my precious Peter Panda," she whispered massaging his shoulders until the relaxed. Her hand fell to Pete's erection, he didn't even realize he had one until Sam began to stroke him. He arched into her hand. With one hand around him & stroking, Sam used her other to steady herself against the wall, pressing flush against him. Pete's eyes rolled behind his lids as Sam tugged at something around his neck, 'A collar,' he realized. She cut off his air flow s she jerked him, knowing it heightened the experience. He made a gargling noise at the back of his throat & Sam slackened on the collar tugging, allowing him a few breaths before cutting off his air again. Hand speeding up, Pete never felt so good. So alive. He bucked against her hand & the wall, vision going spotty & he getting dizzy. He came, sucking in a deep breath. She caught him just as his legs gave out & helped him to the bed, pulling up the covers, sliding him underneath them. Pete tugged up the covers, watching her through slits as she slipped back on her clothes skewed across the floor. Sam was quick to clean up the mess they made- Pete made.

"Stay," he murmured. Sam climbed in under the sheets with him, his back to her chest she threw an arm around his waist. Pete intertwined their fingers on his stomach. She smiled warmly, burying her face into his back as he began to snore quietly. "I love you," he said in a hushed whisper. He unsure Sam heard. She snuggled closer to his oddly hot body.

"Love you too," she said back sleepily. Best night of Pete's life.

"No doubt about it..." he said lowly as he drifted to sleep.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've finished this, I may turn it into a story instead of leaving it as just a One-Shot... not sure ( '-'). Nah, we'll make it a series.


End file.
